Sailor moon
by Shio Lawliet
Summary: Las Sailor Moon piden ayuda a Conan y este se da cuenta que, detrás de lo que las sucede a las chicas están los hombres de negro, ¿conseguirá recuperar su cuerpo?. Lemon SinichixRan, espero les guste. Finalizado, dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de esta historia, tanto lo de Detective Conan como los de Sailor Moon, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta realizada sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

Capítulo I

Ese día las Sailor Moon se iban a "infiltrar" en el instituto Teitan, ya que había una extraña presencia allí.

A la mañana siguiente Ran, se había levantado a la vez que Conan, eso la fastidió un poco, pues no la había dado tiempo a recoger nada. Se fueron al instituto y por el camino se encontraron a Bunny y a Ray, que se acercaron a ellos, ya que parecía que tenían algo extraño

- Hola.-dijo la chica de pelo negro largo

- Eh, hola.-dijo algo extrañada

- Yo me llamo Ray y esta tonta de aquí es Bunny

- Oye como que tonta

Ran tenía una gotita en la cabeza.-bueno, bueno, tampoco hay que ponerse así

- Pero se ha metido conmigo

- Ya, bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir.-cogió a Conan de la mano

- "Que tías más raras"

- No, espera, es que vamos al Teitan, somos nuevas y aunque también vienen unas amigas, se nos han perdido y no sabemos donde está.-dijo la morena de antes

- Eh, bueno vale, si queréis podéis venir con nosotros

- De acuerdo, por cierto, como te llamas.-dijo Bunny

- Ran Mouri y este es Conan Edogawa

- Así que tú eres Mouri.-a Bunny en bajo.-ella es…

- Eso parece, por cierto Ran

- Sí

- Tú eres la novia de Shinichi Kudo, ¿no?.-preguntó Ray mientras la observaba

- No.-dijo un poco roja

- "Y vosotras quienes sois, porque no os conozco"

- Que ilusión.-dijo Ray con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- ¿Por?.-preguntó Ra sin entender a qué se refería

- Pues verás, es que…

- Ray, no te pases contándola

- Tranquila…verás Ran, lo que pasa es que estamos buscándole

- Pues que tengáis suerte

- ¿Por?

- Hace tiempo que no se donde está

- Vaya, nosotras pensamos que tú sabrías donde estaba.-dijo Bunny

- Para que le estáis buscando

- Para que nos ayude en un caso.-contestó la rubia

- Bueno, si es para eso, seguro que viene en cuanto se entere.-dijo algo mosqueada

- "Ran…lo siento mucho…de que irá ese caso" y de que va el caso

- De unos hombres…

- Bunny, solo se lo podemos decir a él, recuerdas

- Vale

- Entonces Ran, Kudo no es tú novio

- Que no.-murmuró cansada de la pregunta

- Que bien, eso significa que puedo ligar con él.-dijo Ray con una sonrisa

Ran y Conan.- ¿qué?

- Pues eso, lo he visto en fotos y es muy guapo

Conan estaba rojo.-"a Ran no la va a hacer gracia"

- Pero no se enrollaría contigo, ese tipo de hombres prefieren chicas como yo

- No digas tonterías, seguro que se queda coladito por mí

- "Como que se quieren ligar a Shinichi, pero bueno, que yo soy la que le está esperando".-pensó Ran con cara de mala leche

- "Pero si a mí ya me gusta una persona, y estoy seguro que no se parece en nada a ellas, yo solo quiero a Ran"

Patricia, Carola y Amy saludaron nada más llegar.- eh, hola chicas

Ray y Bunny contestaron a la vez.-hola

- Y ellas son…

- Amy

- Patricia

- Carola

- Yo soy Ran

- Y yo Conan

- Encantada.-dijeron las tres a la vez

- Que, ya estabais peleando.-dijo la más sensata del grupo, es decir Amy

- Ella que dice que se va a ligar al detective

- Pero tú no eres su novia.-dijo Amy dirigiéndose a Ran

- No

- Pues en tal caso saldrá conmigo

- No, conmigo.-dijo la guerrero Venus

- Queréis dejar de decir tonterías, estamos aquí para que nos ayude, no para que vosotras encontréis novio

- "Por fin, alguien con dos dedos de frente"

- "Por que quieren salir todas conmigo, tan guapo soy"

- Bueno Conan, ya hemos llegado a tu colegio, después te recojo

- De acuerdo.-Ran se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el se ponía rojo.-hasta luego

- Adiós

Al rato llegaron al instituto y Ran se fue a hablar con Sonoko de lo que las había escuchado decir sobre Shinichi y Sonoko la dijo que no se rindiera.

Después de las clases:

Todas las chicas guerrero llamaron a Ran a la vez.-espera, Ran

- Sí, que queréis

- Verás, como sabemos que Kudo y tú sois amigos hemos pensado en darte el teléfono del monasterio, para que se lo des a él y que así nos llame

- De acuerdo, pero no se cuando llamará

- No te preocupes.-dijo con amabilidad

- Por cierto, pregúntale que si quiere ser mi novio.-dijo Ray con una sonrisa

- ¡Ray!, tú no la hagas caso, bueno ya nos veremos

- Hasta luego "no le pienso decir que si quiere ser tú novio…bueno, eso me serviría para saber si debo esperarle…no se, ya veremos"

Cuando llegó a casa Conan estaba viendo la tele y al verla entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco triste.

- Estás bien hermana Ran

- Eh…sí, supongo

- ¿Qué es eso?

- El teléfono de Ray, me ha dicho que se lo de a Shinichi cuando llame, para hablarle del caso o no se qué

- Ah… "por fin me voy a enterar", pero de verdad no te pasa nada

- Que no Conan

- "Qué la pasará", esto…me voy a casa de Agasa y si eso le doy el nº por si le llama

- De acuerdo

Al rato Conan estaba hablando con Ray por teléfono sobre el susodicho caso.

- Es que hemos encontrado un aura maligna en un almacén abandonado y de él vimos salir a un hombre vestido de negro, pero queríamos saber más antes de entrar allí

- Y me llamáis porque habéis notado algo raro, pues vaya tontería

- Eso pensaba yo hasta que vi a ese hombre matar a otro, creo que se llamaba Gin o algo así

- ¡Gin!

- Si, le conoces

- Más o menos, y donde estaba ese almacén

- En el puerto, pero no sabemos nada más, podrías ayudarnos

- Sí, pero no me vais a poder localizar, así que contarle todo al niño de las gafas, a Conan, él se encargará de decírmelo a mí

- De acuerdo

- Por cierto, no le digas a Ran que estoy metido en esto, que no se entere de nada

- Lo intentaré

- No lo intentes, hazlo

- De acuerdo, por cierto quieres salir conmigo.-dijo en tono infantil

- ¿Que?, tú estás loca.-contestó medio asustado

- No, solo preguntaba

- Ya, bueno, ya nos veremos

- Hasta pronto

Conan colgó y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Ray sobre los hombres de negro, por fin iba a volver. Llegó a casa y estaba vacía, o eso pensaba él, se fue hacia su habitación y de repente escuchó a Ran hablando por teléfono.

- Sonoko, qué hago

- No hagas nada, pues que vas a hacer, vas a dejar que llegue una tía como esa y se lleve a Shinichi

- No, pero que quieres que haga

- Hazlas ver que a quien quiere Shinichi es a ti

- Eso no lo se

- Y ellas tampoco, vamos Ran seguro que todo sale bien

- Y cuando vuelva qué.-cuando dijo eso Conan supuso que hablaba de él

- Pues tírale los tejos cuando hablas con él, cuando llegue al instituto bésale en los labios…

- ¡Tú estás loca! como voy a besar a Shinichi

- "No es tan difícil, besándome…besarme, a mí quiero volver, sobre todo ahora"

- Pues fácil, besándole

- Pero y sino le gusto, y si…

- "Pues claro que me gustas tonta, como no me vas a gustar si te quiero"

- Y sí, y sí, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo hagas

- Sí, tienes razón

- Bueno, hasta mañana

- Adiós.-ambas colgaron.-hola Conan, no te había oído

- Hola hermana Ran

- Por cierto, tienes que bañarte, ya esta el agua lista

- Gracias hermana Ran

- De nada.-dijo con la mejor sonrisa que tenía

Cuando ya estaba en el baño Ran llamó.

- Conan, ¿puedo entrar?.-esto sorprendió al detective que estaba tranquilamente en la bañera

- ¡No!, espera hermana Ran que ahora salgo y tú te podrás meter, que hay poco sitio para que estemos los dos.-dijo poniendo la primera excusa que se le ocurría

- No hace falta que salgas Conan, nos podemos bañar juntos, pues no hay problema.-dijo en tono serio

Esto provocó un claro sonrojo en el pequeño detective, que se puso a imaginar lo que sucedería si Ran se metiera a la bañera con él, lo que provoco una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz.

- Conan paso, ¿eh?.-Ran entró con una pequeña toalla que le cubría su cuerpo. Esto provocó que, de nuevo, a Conan le volviera a salir sangre por la nariz, que cayó al suelo del baño.- ¡Conan! ¡Estas sangrando!.-dijo preocupada al verle

- No es nada, yo...mejor me voy.-dijo Conan con la cara roja con un tomate al tener a Ran tan cerca y tan ligerita de ropa. Pero cuando se iba a salir de la bañera Ran le sujetó y le dijo

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.-dejó caer la toalla que tenía envuelta en su cuerpo y se metió con Conan en la bañera. Él no dejaba de mirarla por todas partes, pero se dio cuenta de que eso estaba mal, así que mientras Ran se metía en la bañera él empezó a salirse, pero cuando alzó la vista, pues pensaba que ella ya estaría metida del todo se encontró con sus pechos delante de su cara, pero al ir a girarse rozó con sus labios el pecho de ella. A él le dio un escalofrío que casi lo tira al suelo y ella se quedó bastante sorprendida, no se lo esperaba para nada,

- Eh…esto…yo lo…siento.-y salió corriendo del baño, más rojo que un tomate y no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, además estaba muy excitado, pues la había rozado el pecho y le volvió a sangrar la nariz. Ran por su parte estaba sorprendida, pero no le dio más importancia, pues no pensó que la tuviera. Al salir del baño Ran hizo la cena y se fue a buscar a Conan a su habitación. Al entrar le vio sentado en su cama, rojo y en estado de shock, pero todavía sin vestir. Esto a Ran le hizo gracia, no es muy normal ver a un niño de 7 años en shock y rojo

- Conan…

- Eh, hermana Ran…

- Ya está la cena, pero primero tienes que vestirte.-se acercó a él, pero él se echó hacia atrás bastante sonrojado.-venga Conan.-se sentó a su lado.- ¿qué te pasa?

- Na-nada.-dijo rojo y agachando la cabeza

- No será por lo que ha pasado antes ¿verdad?

- Bueno yo…-Ran sonrió, no se imaginó que le afectase tanto

- No pasa nada, ha sido un fallo, no creo que quisieras hacerlo, además aun eres pequeño para pensar en esas cosas.-dijo mientras le sonreía

- De acuerdo.-"como se entere de quien soy me mata, pero estoy decidido, cuando vuelva se lo diré, no quiero seguir mintiéndola"

- Entonces vamos, vístete

Al día siguiente al salir de clase Ray se dirigió a hablar con Ran.

- Ran, espera quiero decirte algo

- Sí dime

- Shinichi me llamó ayer

- "Idiota, le odio, tiene tiempo para llamar a alguien que no conoce, por un caso y a mí no me llama" que bien.-dijo con una sonrisa pero con una mirada que mataba

- Tú crees que tengo posibilidades con él

- Ni idea, pregúntaselo a él

- Gracias

Ran cuando llegó a su casa vio un mensaje de su padre que no iba a venir hasta el lunes siguiente, entonces se apoyó en la pared y se puso a llorar mientras se resbalaba hacia el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

- "Que bien, voy a volver, mañana iré a por el antídoto y…es Ran y está llorando" hermana Ran

- Eh.-se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.-dime

- Por qué llorabas.-dijo con cara preocupada

- No, por nada, no te preocupes

- Por favor Ran

- Olvídalo, de verdad

- Hermana Ran…

- Aix, está bien…es por él

- Shinichi "di que no, por favor, no llores por mí"

- Así es, resulta que el idiota friqui de los misterios no es capaz de llamarme, pero coge y llama a Ray, porque tiene un estúpido caso…le odio.-dijo mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas sin cesar

- No te preocupes, seguro que te llamará "seré idiota, como se me ocurrió no llamarla, sabía que Ray no sería capaz de callarse y encima ahora Ran está más enfadada que antes"

- Me da igual lo que haga, me da lo mismo, estoy harta, no se como puedo seguir esperándole cuando a él lo único que le importa son los casos.-dijo sin dejar de llorar

- Pero Ran, seguro que es porque no se ha dado cuenta, seguro que te llama, no te preocupes

- Sabes Conan…me gustaría estar en uno de sus casos…solo para que me haga caso, aunque sea para condenarme, yo le amo

- "Ran…yo también te amo, lo siento" hermana Ran, estoy seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti

- No, eso es imposible sino me haría más caso o al menos me llamaría

- Hazme caso, él también siente eso por ti Ran.-dijo no como un niño sino como un adulto, cosa que Ran notó y se fijó en la mirada que puso Conan, era como si fuera Shinichi. Conan se fue de la habitación a la cocina

- "Co-Conan, no es posible, es como si fuera Shinichi, y si…".-se quedó pensando hasta que halló la respuesta, Conan era Shinichi. Eso en un principio la enfado mucho, pero después quiso ir más allá de la simple mentira e intento investigar por su cuenta

- "No es tonta, sabe atar cabos, estoy seguro que se enterará"

- Conan, ¿puedo entrar?

- Sí, pasa

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

- Dime

- Tú, eres Shinichi, ¿verdad?

- Eh.-le sorprendió, no pensó que sería tan directa.-sí

- Te odio, como has podido hacerlo

- Lo siento Ran, pero es que no te lo podía decir o correrías peligro

- No pensaba que fueras capaz de algo así

- Déjame explicártelo…-él le contó todo lo que pasaba, y lo que le dijo Ray el día anterior.-lo siento, siento haberte hecho sufrir

- Yo…-no sabía que decir, no sabía si reprocharle o agradecérselo, pero de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado en el baño, se puso roja y se tapó el pecho con los brazos.- ¡eres un pervertido!

Conan se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, pero de repente le vino la imagen a la cabeza, se puso rojo y le salió sangre por la nariz.-lo siento.-dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz

- Eres un hentai, como pudiste hacerme eso.-dijo con enfado

- Lo siento Ran, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dijo que se quería bañar conmigo, y además no me dejabas salir

- Haber dicho alguna excusa, que eres diplomado en eso

- Lo siento Ran, pero tú tuviste la culpa

- Si, ya la culpa será mía, pero fuiste tú el que me…-no terminó la frase, la daba algo de vergüenza así que bajó la voz para que él no la oyese, aunque fue en vano.-beso el pecho

Conan levantó la vista, es verdad, la había rozado el pecho.-lo siento, yo…fue sin querer, es que cuando me giré te di sin querer y…

- Y yo te lo disculpé, como he podido ser tan estúpida

- No Ran, no eres estúpida, la culpa es mía, no tuya, lo siento mucho

- Bueno, ya da igual, el pasado, pasado está, así que no hay por que lamentarse, espero que al menos lo disfrutaras

- Sí lo disfrute

- Eh.-no se esperaba esa respuesta

- Es que me vuelves loco

- ¿Cómo?.-cada vez estaba más confundida

- Te…-no pudo seguir

- Shinichi…-se agachó hasta que estuvo a su altura y le miró a los ojos, en ellos podía leer todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado él, y eso que siempre pensó que él no sufriría.-yo…te…amo Shinichi

Se acercó a él ligeramente y empezó un dulce beso. Sinichi al notar la lengua de Ran en sus labios, suspiró, en ese momento Conan había desaparecido, ahora sólo estaban él y Ran.

Ran se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues era posible que a él no le gustara, por lo que se fue a separar, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo él la sujetó por la nuca acercándole más a él, mientras le devolvía el beso con suavidad.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido en la entrada, la primera en soltarse fue Ran, que respiraba con dificultad, y aún más cuando oyó la voz de su padre.

Continuará

Esta es la primera historia que escribí hace ya por lo menos siete años, así que me diculpo si no está del todo bien, pero he intentado mejorarla antes de su publicación. Por favor dejen reviews, ya sea para criticar o para lo contrario, acepto críticas sin faltar muchas gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de esta historia, tanto lo de Detective Conan como los de Sailor Moon, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta realizada sin ánimo de lucro.

Este capítulo contiene lemon, aunque como se notará este es posterior a la historia, pues con 13 años como que no estaba muy familiarizada con este tema, así que hasta los 17 no lo pude escribir, ahora no hay historia que sea mía sin lemon, soy una pervertida. También he de decir que es mi primer lemon así que os pido piedad.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, me habeis hecho muy feliz.

* * *

Capítulo II

Conan empezó a pensar en alguna excusa convincente, pero no le vino nada a la cabeza, por lo que miró a Ran con desesperación.

Ran en lo único que podía pensar era en la atrocidad que acababa de cometer, había besado a un niño, por mucho Sinichi que fuera en realidad, tenía el aspecto de un niño. Conan al ver esa expresión supo que ella no estaba con la cabeza para inventarse una excusa.

- ...R...Ran.-se atrevió a decir entrecortadamente, pero al darse cuenta de lo que probablemente estaría pensando la chica, suspiró ese no era buen momento para hablar

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, no habíais quedado?.-Conan al escuchar a Kogoru se sobresaltó ligeramente, en ese momento se le había olvidado incluso que él estaba

- Bueno…es que…

- Se me había olvidado el balón

- De acuerdo, es mejor que os vayáis

- De acuerdo

Al salir de casa no eran capaces de mirarse a la cara, estaban muy avergonzados, les había gustado, pero deberían haber esperado

- Ran

- Di-dime

- Lo siento, siento haberte besado

- No es tu culpa, yo te bese también

- Ya, pero aun así yo…

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada

- Ran

- Dime

- Te amo Ran

Ran al oír esto se paró y se agachó para ver la cara de Shinichi.- ¿de verdad?

- De verdad

Ran al escuchar eso le abrazó y enseguida le soltó.-lo siento

- No te preocupes, pero habrá que tener más cuidado

- Sí estoy de acuerdo

Esa noche cuando todos dormían se fue al almacén de los HDN para recuperar el antídoto, lo recuperó y se lo llevó a Agasa, se lo tomó y se transformó de nuevo en Shinichi. Al día siguiente fue a buscar a Ran.

Ding dong

- Ya voy, un momento.-al abrir la puerta.- ¡Shinichi!

- Ya he conseguido el antídoto

- Te amo.-dijo mientras le abrazaba

- Y yo a ti.-dijo mientras la levantaba la cabeza para besarla, la beso dulcemente en los labios, ella le correspondía, entonces él introdujo su lengua y ella se separó, él la miró extrañado.- ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, es solo que no me habían dado un beso así nunca

- Lo siento, ¿no te ha gustado?

- Pues claro que me ha gustado, tonto.-dijo mientras le sujetaba de la camisa para acercárselo y besarle, pero esta vez fue ella la que introdujo la lengua en el beso, estuvieron besándose durante un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora.-tenemos que ir a clase

- Es verdad

Al llegar al instituto se acercaron las Sailor a hablar con Ran. Ran cuando las vio se soltó de la mano de Shinichi, pero este se la volvió a coger.

- Hola Ran.-la saludó Ray

- Hola, chicas

- Por cierto, ¿quién es ese bombón?.-preguntó guierrero Marte

- Es Shinichi Kudo

- Vaya, es más guapo de lo que imaginaba.-dijo guerrero Luna

- Tienes razón.-dijo Ray

- Al fin se hizo el milagro, estáis de acuerdo en algo, oye, no estarás libre por casualidad.-dijo Patricia mientras las observaba de reojo y a continuación pasaba su vista a Shinichi

- No, no estoy libre

- Claro, porque está conmigo.-dijo guerrero Marte

Ran la miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que a Shinichi le hizo bastante gracia

- No, no es porque esté con Ray

- Claro, es porque está conmigo.-dijo guerrero Venus

- No, tampoco es por eso

- ¿Entonces?.-preguntaron todas excepto Amy

Shinichi sonrió pícaramente, le dio la vuelta a Ran para que lo mirase y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, cuando se separó, Ran estaba roja y dijo.-soy el novio de Ran

- Que calladito te lo tenías eh.-dijo Ray en tono despectivo

- Yo…bueno.-aun estaba roja por el beso

- No te hagas la inocente, te decimos que le digas que salga con nosotras y te aprovechas de eso para salir tú con él.-dijo guerrero Júpiter

- Pero yo no…

- Déjate de tonterías, te hemos calado desde el principio.-dijo Ray con enfado

- Pero sino…

- Cállate, ahora yo debería ser quien saliese con él.-la cortó Bunny de nuevo

- ¡Basta!, chicas os estáis comportando como unas niñas pequeñas

- No es cierto.-la contestaron todas a la vez

- No os habéis parado a pensar que es él el que tiene que decidir con quien quiere salir. Si él está enamorado de Ran, dejarles en paz. Siempre estáis igual

Ran a Amy en bajo.-gracias

- No, gracias a vosotros.-le guiñó un ojo a Shinichi, por ayudarlas a detener a la organización, y otro a Ran.-bueno chicas, es mejor que nos vayamos

- Vale.-dijeron el resto con resignación

- Con lo guapo que es me lo hubiera podido ligar

- Ni en sueños Ray

- Parece que se lo han tomado bastante mal

- Me da igual como se lo tomen ellas mientras que tú estés a mi lado.-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la besaba en el cuello

- Anda, vamos a clase

Esa tarde Shinichi había quedado con Ran, pues necesitaba decirla algo bastante importante, aunque en realidad esa tarde solamente quería quedar con ella para decirle a donde la llevaría esa misma noche.

- Hola, Ran, verás me gustaría invitarte a un sitio.-dijo en un tono excesivamente bajo, tanto que ella apenas le escuchó

- De acuerdo, pero Sinichi, dime primero donde vmos.-él ante eso simplemente sonrió, pues prete´ndía darla una gratificante sorpresa

- Esta noche lo sabrás, pero vístete elegante, paso a recojerte para las siete - ella simplemente sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, pensando en donde iba a llevarla su amado detective

La noche llegó más deprisa de lo que Ran había planteado, pues se hábía pasado toda la tarde arreglando la casa y se dio un buen susto cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y colocarse el pelo, para a continuación salir corriendo a su habitación para vestirse, cosa que no tardó en hacer pues sólo tenía un par de vestidos lo suficientemente formales.

Al cabo de un rato, Sinichi estaba llamando a la puerta, Ran se alegró de no tener que darle explicaciones a su padre, pues este no había estado en casa en todo el día, al parecer estaba con uno amigos jugando a Mah Jong (NA: siento si lo he escrito mal). Shinichi al ver a Ran se quedó estupefacto, pero no fue el único, él llevaba un traje de lo más elegante azul oscuro, pero sin darle la respectiva seriedad de la corbata, con una camisa crema por fuera del pantalón. Ran llevaba un vestido en tono violeta atado al cuello, de largo hasta las rodillas y con un corte en la puierna derecha a partir del cual se veía parte de su muslo.

- Estás preciosa

Ran con una sonrisa avergonzada y mirando al suelo contestó.-tú también lo estás

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante al que ya habían ido una vez, aquella en la que hubo un caso y él se tuvo que ir a resolverlo, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, esta vez él no se iría, pasara lo que pasase. Eso era lo que Shinichi tenía más claro esa noche, aunque Ran al ver el lugar suspiró, aunque la encantó que la llevara allí, no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Después de un rato ambos estaban sentados en una mesa un poco apartada, desde la cual se veía gran parte de la ciudad, era la que mejores vistas tenía.

Al terminar de cenar, justo antes de que les llevaran el postre, él se sonrojó con fuerza, por lo que ella se le quedó observando más que sorprendida.

- Ran, verás yo te he traído aquí con un motivo especial, no sé la respuesta que vas a darme y menos después de todo lo que nos ha... bueno te he hecho, pero estoy decidido - ella le miró esperando - este es un lugar muy especial para mí, de hecho he pedido esta mesa por un motivo

Ran al ver que se había quedado callado le sujetó la mano para transmitirle calma, lo que le hizo suspirar.-tranquilo, dime lo que tengas que decir Shinichi, después de todo lo sucedido no puede ser tan malo.-dijo en tono serio, lo que hizo que él sonriera y siguiera con su historia

- Verás Ran, en esta misma mesa mis padres se comprometieron.-murmuró y se quedó en silencio intentando tomar aire, mientras ella le sonreía calidamente al recordar la historia, pues la última vez que estuvo allí la camarera le contó lo sucedido.-y yo, he decidido que no encuentro un mejor lugar para pedírtelo a ti.-se soltó de la mano de Ran y se puso de rodillas delante de ella, lo que hizo que todo el restaurante estuviera pendiente de esa escena.-¿quieres casarte conmigo?.-preguntó mientras habría una pequeña caja con un precioso solitario en el interior, a Ran empezaron a llorarle los ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse para abrazarle

- Sí, claro que sí.-dijo entre sollozos, por lo que él la besó suavemente y se levantó del lugar, para poder poner el anillo en el dedo de Ran, la cual se quedó mirándolo embobada.-te quiero Shinichi, y no me plantearía la vida si no es contigo.-murmuró y se acercó a besarle

Después de cenar

- ¿Te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta?

- Claro

Se fueron al parque, donde tantas veces habían estado.

- ¿Estas segura de que te quieres casar conmigo?

- Pues claro, idiota, sino te habría dicho que no.-Ran le dio un tierno beso y el se lo devolvió mucho más apasionado

Después se fueron los dos a casa de Shinichi. Al entrar, él, encendió unas velas que había en la entrada de su habitación, la obsesión de su madre por las velas le iba a ser bastante util para el ambiente que quería dar. Shinichi la besó y la tumbó cuidadosamente en su cama, pero dudó un momento y paró.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- No quiero que te sientas obligada, si no quieres podemos parar

- Claro que quiero, tonto

- Ran, te amo

- Y yo.-le tumbó en la cama y le besó

Pasaron la noche completamente unidos, tanto sus cuerpos como sus almas, las cuales, a partir de esa noche, no se volverían a separar

Shinichi la besó suavemente en los labios.-buenos días Ran

- Buenos días Shinichi…-dijo bastante sonrojada al recordar los sucesos de hacía tan solo un par de horas

- ¿Qué tal estas?.-dijo mientras la sonreía

- Muy bien, algo cansada, pero bien

- Es lógico que estés cansada, tan solo has dormido dos horas.-dijo mientras sonreía

- Es que eres una máquina.-Shinichi se sonrojó al oír esto, pues no se lo esperaba

- Bueno…yo…

Ran sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios.-te amo

- Y yo a ti Ran

Decidieron no decirle a nadie nada de su compromiso, al menos de momento, pero un mes después de lo ocurrido, a la hora de comer, Ran le dijo a Shinichi que tenían que hablar de un tema muy importante...

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

A Ran se la veía muy preocupada desde ya hacía unos días, y esta situación estaba empezando a preocupar a Shinichi.

- Shinichi... yo... yo...

- Ran... ¿Qué pasa?

- Shinichi...llevo varias semanas de retraso...

Shinichi se quedó en completo estado de shock, no se hbía planteado que eso pudiera pasarle, ni siquiera se había planteado tener una familia, pero áhí estaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Ran... estás...

- No lo sé, pero normalmente la tengo muy regular, ¿y si lo estoy?

- Mierda, tendría que haber pensado en que esto podía pasar, pero nooo sólo a mí se me ocurre olvidarme de algo tan básico. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Podemos vivir juntos, tu y yo podemos criarlo... yo podría trabajar siendo profesora de karate por las tardes, y tu con tus casos, también ganarías dinero.-dijo ligeramente asustada por su respuesta, pero él la abrazó para intentar tranquilizarla

- Ran...

- No pienso perderlo, no pienso dejarle a su suerte.-dijo malinterpretado sus palabras, mientras se separaba del abrazo

- Es nuestro hijo y lo criaremos los dos juntos.-murmuró mientras la abrazaba. Ante eso ella se sonrojó, pues las palabras de Shinichi la habían reconfortado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Habían pasado unos cuatro meses desde ese día, y los síntomas cada vez eran más fuertes, por lo que Ran decidió hablar con Sinichi de nuevo, pues no deseaba que nadie se enterara de momento.

- Shinichi, ya no hay posibilidad de esconderle esto a mi padre, no dejo de ir al baño y pronto él se enterará

- Tenemos que decírselo, además tienes que ir al médico para que vaya siguiendo tu estado y el del bebé.-ella ante eso sonrió con ternura, sobre todo al notar la mano de Shinichi sobre su vientre

- Tienes razón, pero creo que primero es mejor que se lo digamos a tus padres y a mi madre, y que sean ellos los que se lo digan a él

- Los llamaré para que vengan, tu llama a tu madre, pero por el momento creo que es mejor que te vengas a casa, dile a tu padre que vas a estar con Sonoko.-ella afirmó

- Gracias...

Shinichi llamó a sus padres, les dijo que tenía que hablar con ellos urgentemente, estos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que para la semana que viene llegarían. Ran habló con su madre, y le dijo que para la semana que viene le llamaría para que fuera a casa de Shinichi, tenía algo que decirle.

Cuando a la semana llegaron los padres de Shinichi y la madre de Ran les citaron en la casa de Shinichi evitando que se enterase Kogoro.

- Hola, mama, papa y Eri.-no sabía como empezar, así que decidió dar primero la noticia de su boda para ir allanando el terreno.-Ran y yo tenemos algo que deciros

- Es muy importante…

- Bueno, ¿qué es?.-preguntó Eri

- Venga, decírnoslo ya.-dijo la madre de Shinichi con impaciencia

- Bueno, tenemos que deciros dos cosas, la primera es que nos casamos

- Felicidades.-dijeron los tres a la vez

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estáis prometidos?.-preguntó Yukiko

- Desde hace cuatro meses, pero también tenemos que deciros otra cosa.-miró a Shinichi, ella no se sentía con muchas fuerzas

- Ran…está embarazada

- ¿Cómo?.-preguintó la madre de Ran con asombro

- Pues eso, que estoy embarazada.-dijo cabizbaja

- Pero eso es maravilloso.-Ran al oír a su madre levantó la cabeza

- De verdad

- Pues claro, un niño siempre es una buena noticia, ¿no Eri?

- Así es, tú padre lo sabe

- No, tenía miedo de que se enfadara, ya sabes como se lleva con Shinichi

- No te preocupes, yo se lo diré, por cierto Shinichi, buena puntería

- Eh…

- Vamos, relájate, no pasa nada; o acaso pretendías abandonarla.-dijo Eri mirándole con ira

- Si hombre, y que más, con lo que me costó conseguir estar con ella, no pienso abandonarla.-dijo totalmente ofendido

- Eso me gusta, por cierto hay que organizar la boda para antes del nacimiento del niño.-dijo Eri

- Pero es imposible, no seríamos capaces

- Dejárnoslo a nosotras.-dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo, gracias a todos.-dijo mientras abrazaba a Ran

- Muchas gracias

- Bueno, voy a decírselo a Kogoro.-se fue

- Ven un momento Shinichi, quiero hablar contigo.-le llamó su padre

- De acuerdo.-en ese momento Ran y Yukiko se fueron a la cocina para hablar sobre lo que tendrían que hacer.-dime

- Quería decirte que aparte de enhorabuena, por todo…que si queréis os podéis quedar a vivir aquí, como tú madre y yo nos vamos a vivir a Estados Unidos pues, así al menos tendríais donde estar, y ya sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa llámame; aunque sea económica

- Gracias papa…por todo

- De nada

- No creo que tengamos problemas económicos, además me han llamado y para un caso…y resulta que me van a pagar bastante por ello

- Muy bien

Al mes siguiente se casaron, pero lo hicieron en una pequeña capilla y solo con amigos cercanos y familiares. A Kogoro no le sentó muy bien eso de que su hija se casara con el detective, pero terminó aceptándolo. Shinichi estuvo de un caso a otro hasta que nació su hijo Shinji. Después de que naciera se tuvo que ir a un caso, cosa que fastidió mucho a Ran, pues aún no era capaz de manejarse muy bien sola. Shinichi estuvo en ese caso tres o cuatro semanas, el mayor problema era que ni tan siquiera se había dignado a llamar a Ran. Ella estaba muy enfadada y una noche cuando estaba dando de mamar a Shinji le vino un horrible pensamiento a la cabeza que la torturó.

- "Y si se ha ido, y si me ha dejado sola…".-entonces no aguantó más y se puso a llorar, dejó al niño en su cuna

En ese momento había llegado Shinichi que al escucharla llorar se acercó a la habitación de su hijo y vio a Ran que estaba llorando mientras se cerraba la bata sobre su pecho desnudo. Esto lo impresiono y se acercó a ella para preguntarla que la pasaba

- ¿Qué te pasa Ran?

-No me pasa nada.-contestó furiosa, descargando la ira y l frustración contenida a lo largo de los días

- Ran…

- Nada, solo que ha este paso tu hijo va a conocerte por fotos, hace tres semanas que estas fuera y no has sido capaz de llamarme, simplemente para decirme como estabas

- Lo siento Ran, y sé como…-fue cortado por Ran

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que sabes como me siento porque no es cierto!.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación muy enfadada

Shinichi se acercó a la cuna de Shinji y el niño al verle le sonrió y le echó los brazos para que lo cogiera, Shinichi le acarició, pero pensó que era mejor dejar que se durmiera y se fue a hablar con Ran.-Ran, lo siento, tenía que haberte llamado, perdona

- No, Shinichi, estoy cansada de la misma excusa siempre. Joder, no creo que sea tan difícil llamar por teléfono, aunque solo sea un momento…no te pido nada más.-dijo aun un poco mosqueada y le dio la espalda.

Shinichi la abrazó por la espalda, Ran se estremeció al sentir su respiración cerca de su oído y sus labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja

- Te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer así, y si tengo que dejar un caso para estar con vosotros, lo haré; pero ahora déjame compensarte por esto.-a Ran la sorprendieron bastante estas palabras por lo que se giró para mirarlo. Entonces Shinichi se dio cuenta de que tenía un ligero corte en la mano izquierda.- ¿qué te ha pasado?

- No te preocupes, no es nada, es que se me fue el cuchillo y…

Él la miró y acercando la mano de Ran a su boca, lamió la sangre suavemente como para no causarle daño ni dolor. Ella se estremeció y se puso algo nerviosa por lo que él estaba haciendo.

**INICIO DEL LEMON**

- Es una herida pequeña... pero la sangre es abundante...-dijo Shinichi mirándola y sin soltarla la acercó suavemente hacia su pecho.-Si no la limpio se puede infectar…

Ran sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban y sus manos la acariciaban, primero por su espalda, sus brazos, los lados de su cuerpo, sus caderas...todo suavemente...guiándose con la suave tela de la bata que llevaba. Luego sintió como los labios de Shinichi encontraban su cuello y sus dientes se deslizaban como un rastillo por su suave piel...

Ella trató de volver en sí y encararlo de nuevo, pero sentía que no podía... sólo quería abrazarlo fuertemente. Shinichi se acercó a Ran y tomando sus manos las acercó a su cuello e hizo que sujetara el traje azul que llevaba puesto y que tirara hacia abajo, como si le indicara que ella misma se lo quitase...

Ran titubeó un poco, pero armándose de valor, le quitó la chaqueta del traje, después la camisa, botón por botón con suavidad, cosa que estaba desesperando a Shionichi, hasta que por fin la prenda desapareció de la vista de ambos. No pudo evitar temblar un poco ante su pecho, estaba completamente pulido, se notaba que para ser detective hacía mucho ejercicio. Tímidamente, acercó sus manos al pecho del detective y pudo sentir sus músculos, duros, pero suaves al tacto.

Shinichi la miraba con una sonrisa, le hacía gracia la curiosidad con la que lo miraba... era como si nunca le hubiese visto así. Ran sintió sus manos de nuevo en contacto con su piel...quemando como el fuego.

Él empezó a tocarla por todo el cuerpo, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de su mujer con pasión, parándose en las zonas más excitantes. La besó con pasión sin dejar de acariciarla, bajando sus besos al hombro de ella, el cual seguía tapado por la bata. Sinichi al notarla, la fue deslizando suavemente por sus brazos, hasta que esta calló al suelo.

Shinichi la miró complacido y la acercó a él, sintiendo su piel desnuda contra la suya, para luego seguir con la tarea de besar sus hombros y recorrerlos con su lengua. Ran se sentía desfallecer bajo sus caricias y al contacto con su pecho. Él se rió suavemente y le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa?.-dijo mirándola a los ojos con aire divertido a unos centímetros de su cara, cosa que la excitó, pues esa expresión hacía mucho que no se la veía.-actúas como si nunca hubieras estado así conmigo...

- No... es sólo que... ha pasado tanto tiempo... desde la última vez que...- dijo nerviosa.

- Shhh...-dijo callándola al poner un dedo en sus labios.-tranquila, aunque tienes razón, desde que te quedaste embarazada no me dejaste tocarte ummm y de eso hace casi un año

Después de decirlo, el detective acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, primero tiernamente...pero a medida que el beso se hacía más largo...con pasión y deseo. Sin dejar de besarla, la tomó en sus brazos con un leve impulso y la depositó en la cama.

Ran paró para tomar aire y notó que él también respiraba rápidamente y la miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules. Shinichi volvió a rozar sus labios, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus pechos en donde se detuvo, delineando cada uno con su lengua, para terminar con un suave golpecito de la misma en el pezón derecho y rodeándolo con su boca, amamantó mientras que su otra mano trabajaba en el otro seno.

Ella gimió fuertemente al sentirlo...enredando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Shinichi...realmente sabía como enloquecerla. Él pudo sentir, al dejar el pezón, el dulce sabor de la leche materna en su boca, la miró a los ojos y vio una expresión de placer en su rostro. Trazó con su lengua un camino, siguiendo por su vientre y rodeando su ombligo, hacia abajo hasta llegar a su lugar favorito y toparse con la ropa interior que ella llevaba. Sonriendo la tomó con sus dientes, arrancándosela con un suave y rápido tirón...

Ran se estremeció por lo que hizo...pero a la vez...le gustó...y él arrodillándose en la cama, terminó de quitarse el traje, junto con los calzoncillos...estaba erecto y palpitaba por la excitación. Él se acercó y tomándola en sus brazos la acercó hacia él.

Lentamente ella acercó sus manos al pene del detective, tocándolo suavemente y sintiendo la lisa piel al recorrerlo con sus dedos. Luego se acercó al miembro, introduciéndolo suavemente en su boca, saboreándolo con sus labios y lengua. Shinichi adoraba cuando ella le hacía eso y sentía que ya no podría contener el deseo de penetrarla inmediatamente al sentir las manos de ella estrujar su miembro. Ran se echó boca arriba y él comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes piernas con sus manos, para luego seguir por la entrepierna. Se inclinó hacia ella y con sus labios rastreó sus muslos interiores hasta llegar a su lugar más sensible. Ella alzó sus caderas para colocarse en mejor posición y él al llegar hasta sus labios, los abrió con su lengua y saboreó el interior.

Ella gimió de placer al sentirle, y más aún cuando Shinichi trazó círculos alrededor de su clítoris para luego succionarlo...el clímax en ella llegó rápidamente y al pegarle la hizo gritar tan fuerte que terminó respirando agitada. Él la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa:

- ¿Ya estás cansada?.-dijo con algo de languidez en su boca.-y eso que aun no hemos ni empezado...

Ran escuchó sus palabras y eso era cierto...él jamás le daba una sola sacudida...vendrían más. Estirando sus brazos, se aferró al cuello del detective y lo besó con furor hasta casi dejarlo sin aire para sorpresa de Shinichi que siempre había tomado la iniciativa en esos momentos.

- Tienes razón...-sonrió abriendo sus piernas.-aún no hemos terminado...

A su respuesta, el detective sonrió y se colocó en posición. Ran apretó los dientes, conteniendo el dolor cuando Shinichi la penetró... lenta y profundamente. Más que dolorosos, sus empujones eran intensos y estaban enmascarados con el placer que desencadenaban en ella.

- Oh... Dios... Shinichi... sigue así... más rápido...-gemía bajo su cuerpo, empapado de sudor

Él se introdujo con fuerza unas cuantas veces más haciéndola terminar, terminando él a continuación. Se quedó sobre su cuerpo durante unos minutos, sintiendo aún las palpitaciones interiores de ella sobre su miembro.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

- Te amo Ran.-dijo mientras se situaba a su lado, para poder abrazarla

- Y yo a ti

La besó en los labios y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, entregándose al sueño que la estaba venciendo. Shinichi la miró un rato y al poco tiempo también se durmió.

FIN


End file.
